Gae-El Analakathi "PeaceMaker"
Gae-El Analakathi "PeaceMaker" was a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He was a goliath paladin, and was portrayed by FrozenFrost. He died and ceased to exist in Session 5 and was revived as a revenant the following session. He completed his tasks in Session 32 and faded into Alquam's eternal night. Personality While Gae-El may have appeared unapproachable due to his intimidating nature as a goliath and a blunt way of speaking to others, he was very kind and generous to his friends and others around him and quickly became beloved by them. In addition he was more than willing to make sacrifices for them, whether it was something as simple as giving charity to others or willingly taking blows to protect them. That wasn't to say he could not be intimidating when the situation called for it, displaying a terrifyingly cold fury once sufficiently provoked. It would take considerable effort for someone to reach that point, but once they did Gae-El would refuse to show any mercy. While his friends considered his final fate to be cruel, Gae-El was ultimately content at the end of his life, having finally found and achieved a purpose that he had sought for all his life. History Before Idelia Gae-El grew up in a goliath tribe in the mountains, traveling throughout eastern Europe. He was strong, brave, and kind. He excelled in climbing games amongst his tribe. However, after a period of time, Gae-El's magic began to manifest. Whilst tending to an injured goliath, Gae-El felt a force move through him and into his fellow tribesman, with their wounds closing almost immediately. While divine in nature, goliaths abhor magic; thinking it a danger to their people. As a result of this, Gae-El quickly found himself alienated by his people. The elder goliaths decided it would be wrong to kill Gae-El, instead condemning him to exile. The tribe gave him a funeral before sending him off to survive on his own. The Church Gae-El eventually took to living near human settlements, as he enjoyed the idea of having neighbors. Naturally, he was swiftly intercepted by the church. A fight ensued and Gae-El quickly found himself injured and at the mercy of an Executor. In his moment of need, Gae-El reached out to the magic that had once cost him his tribe, healing himself so he may fight on. Gae-El never found out who gave the order to kill him. But after witnessing the event, the Executors decided to capture Gae-El rather than kill him. Eventually, they offered him to join their ranks. Happy to have a place in life, Gae-El devoted himself to the church's service, slaying those labeled as threats without question. Many were quite clear-cut – people attempting to raise the dead, people threatening to expose magic to the world, etc. Gae-El's exodus from the church was during an excursion where a civilian population was exposed to a mage's work, and as such, needed to be eliminated. Gae-El objected to the murder of innocent civilians, unaware of the world they lived in. Gae-El broke his oath to the church and fled after being forced to commit such brutal acts in the name of secrecy. Sticking to the woods, Gae-El traveled far, often, and quietly. He thought himself unreachable until he was presented with a letter. Role in Plot Relationships & Affiliations Abilities Quotes * "You think your eyes are frightening? How about mine?" - Gae-El to Bruudhuvv Trivia * He has a fondness of animals * Gae-El's original character concept was based on Marvel's "Drax the Destroyer" and deviated from there. Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Goliaths Category:Revenants Category:Paladins Category:Holy Church